Spiraling Fate
by Legendarydolphinman
Summary: Naruto modified and used Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei No Jutsu, instead of reanimating a dead person Naruto accidently summoned a Heroic Spirit from the Throne of Heroes through the use of the Greater Grail of another universe. Also initiating a odd Holy Grail War within the Elemental Nations.


**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto or Fate Stay Night. They belong to their respective owners.**

"Talking." Ex: "Hey everybody, I'm going to be the future…"

' _Thinking.' Ex: 'A Naruto Uzumaki's introduction'_

"SHOUTING!" Ex: "…HOKAGE DATTEBAYO"

" **Bijuu/Summon talking." Ex: "Going back to sleep now."**

' _ **Bijuu/Summon thinking.'**_

 **JUTSU Ex: "Fire Release: Grand Fireball No Jutsu!" "Rasengan!" "Chidori!"**

 _Notes Letters._

 **(A/Ns): will be at the bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Summon Thy Fate!**

During the second exam of the Chunin Exams, in the Forest of Death, there was an orange jumpsuit wearing shinobi running away from about six large serpents that are really abnormally big especially for normal snakes that seems to be focused chasing this orange shinobi.

This orange wearing Shinobi was not just any shinobi, for he was Uzumaki Naruto, a rookie Genin with a big mouth.

In his mind, Naruto could only be thinking one thought as of the moment.

' _The hell, I know that the crazy lady says there are giants' animals and all in this forest, but seriously six fucking giant snakes. Oh shit, they're getting closer'_

As the six giant snakes proceeded to get closer and closer to Naruto with each passing moment, because Naruto was desperate as hell to gets the fuck away from giant snakes.

Honestly if only Naruto was trained by a teacher who actually would teach him. If Kakashi trained Naruto seriously, then he wouldn't be in this mess. If the Academy didn't hinder him and instead helped him be a shinobi, then he wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe if Naruto didn't complain so much, then somebody would teach him, then he wouldn't be in this mess. If only Orochimaru only sent 1 giant snake at him, then he wouldn't be in this mess either. But of course Naruto doesn't know about the last information part there.

But then again Naruto was still the 'dead-last'.

After all, what type of shinobi literally tries to fight against six snake summons at once especially a Genin?

Then Naruto crosses his fingers as he begins to perform his signature and only working clone technique.

" **TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

After a huge puff of smoke around Naruto, 500 Naruto appears. This would have been menacing number especially to an ordinary Genin. After all, Kage Bushin no Jutsu is a solid clone technique unlike the ordinary Bushin no Jutsu. Of course, anyone who knows of Kage Bushin no Jutsu would cringe at the sight of 500 of Kage Bushins.

More clones would have appeared if Naruto had more chakra after all. But this was at least his third time using this Jutsu.

The first time of using it, he tries to beat up the six snakes with at least a thousand clones. The result was Naruto almost losing his head, along with the destruction of all his clones.

His second usage of the Kage Bushin. Resulted in 700 Naruto clones appearing. It was impressive, but Naruto tries to escape, and hopelessly fail as all the snakes begin to chase him again.

It was a pretty much stupid situation to Naruto since the snakes simply massacre all the clones fast as hell.

Naruto could only do so much with these clones, so his best course of action was to use these clone as a way to distract the snakes and run away.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THESE SNAKES ARE SO DAMN FAST!"

Hearing these clone vanishing. Naruto took a glance back.

Then he saw one giant snake looking at him.

' _Now this is Fucking bullshit here.'_

That one snake looked at him and thought it was a clone after all. In the rational mind of the snake, it was fairly certain that the original was very much running away and the one it's gazing upon was clearly a fake after all. A fake that was trying to perform a distraction.

For Naruto, his train of thoughts was clearly.

' _Shit, is this how I'm going to die here. But I am not going down without a fight.'_

Naruto drew a kunai from his waist pouch and held it right in front of him.

The snake already knew that just by hitting it once that it will disappears like the other fakes.

Naruto begin to charge at the snake. Then the snake retaliated with a slap of its tail, sending Naruto very far away.

Snake then turns and begin to chase what it thought was the original.

Naruto flew a bit and land roughly on the ground. His instincts were telling him that he was still not in the clear even though he saw no snakes around him.

Unable to stand because that hit hurts a lot, but still there are other Genins in this exam too. So Naruto needed to get to safety.

So he crawls into a hollowed out tree.

' _First thing to do, go to sleep. Second thing to do get the hell out of this mess'_

Naruto begins to fall asleep.

* * *

Orochimaru, one of three Sannins, is a smart and careful man. With desires for immortality and all the Jutsus in the world. Well mainly immortality.

Orochimaru were sizing up the last Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. One of the last two with the Sharingan, there are countless reasons for Orochimaru for wanting the Sharingan but the main reason would be its copying Jutsu and visual prowess.

Disguised as a Kuso Genin and also infiltrated the Chunin Exams.

Sasuke's current Genin teammate was Haruno Sakura. She was very useless in Orochimaru's eyes in terms of shinobi's capability. Average Genin Shurikenjutsu and better than average Chakra Control, but doesn't train that much physically and mentally fresh. It was a surprise for Orochimaru to found out that Sakura was Kunoichi of the Year. Well it was good to know that the next female generation is next to useless when he goes to destroy Konoha later.

"Who are you?" said Sasuke without a hint of confidence. After all, this Kuso Genin earlier did just paralyze both himself and Sakura with just apparently only killing intent which is horrifying because the only other person that Sasuke knew of that did sorta the same was Zabuza and he was a exceptional ninja who would no doubt instant-kill Genins and Chunins like munching on a bag of chips.

This Kuso Genin who didn't even desire their Heaven Scroll and proceed to destroy it in front of their eyes.

For Uchiha Sasuke, even with the Sharingan on, he felt that he could not win at all against this person this Kuso Genin seems to be a monster.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha, compare to your brother you're pretty much cannon fodder" Orochimaru was simply voicing out his thoughts.

At those words, Sasuke simply did not fume but instead charged at Orochimaru fully pissed off now. After all rage can surpass fear.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO A BASTARD LIKE HIM! AFTER ALL I AM THE TRUE UCHIHA HERE!" Sasuke yelled.

To Orochimaru, he thought that Sasuke was very easy to anger, very prideful, and very stupid. A combination of these factors made an ideal target for a body. Yep, very ideal. Never target a smart and modest person like Itachi. No especially not Itachi, that's how you die.

Orochimaru was a careful and very paranoid person when it comes to things endangering his plans. He knows that Sasuke is averse in Fire Release Jutsus. So Water Release Jutsus would easily counter and beat him, but for Orochimaru he thought that Sasuke should be limited in his techniques so that when he takes his body Sasuke can't even resists.

For Orochimaru, It was time to do a bunch of C-Rank Fire Release Jutsus, maybe a few B-ranks. For Sasuke, he was about to unleash his arsenals of powerful Fire Jutsus (Grand Fireball and Phoenix Sage Fire) and his Uchiha's Interceptor Taijutsu.

In the midst of their Taijutsu fight, more like playing around for Orochimaru. Sasuke with quick hand sign speed, he performed:

" **FIRE RELEASE: GRAND FIREBALL NO JUTSU!"**

A large two-meters wide fireball shot out of Sasuke mouth, and headed straight to Orochimaru, but Orochimaru simply side step to dodge that attack with monkey-like agility. The large flaming ball of fire pass through and set ablaze partly one of the trees that was reaching towards the sky.

"Is that all you got, Last Uchiha." Orochimaru simply smirked and played for an arrogant person.

Sasuke pulls a few shurikens from his ninja tool pouch and threw them at Orochimaru. Then Sasuke tries to perform a few kicks and punches. Every time Sasuke got close, Orochimaru seems to dodge and get a bit away farther every time.

This Taijutsu Style that Orochimaru was performing could perversely copied and see through by the Sharingan after all. Orochimaru could be moving like a snake, but Orochimaru only wanted at this time to teach Sasuke through some pointers on dodging and to boost up his ego.

Sasuke kept rapidly charging at Orochimaru and missing all his attacks. Orochimaru on the other hand, was trying to remember some Fire Jutsus in his mind.

' _Sheesh, trying to perform a jutsu here but you keep interrupting. Seriously going at this slow pace and doing a jutsu I barely remember at all and all the hand signs is pretty annoying.'_

Orochimaru finally performed all the hand signs and performed:

" **FIRE RELEASE: FIRE DRAGON BULLET NO JUTSU!"**

A roaring flaming dragon-shaped shot out of Orochimaru mouth. The power of this technique was evidently strong by the charred area that the supposed "dragon" had left behind on the area it had smashed on. Clearly he intentionally missed Sasuke, because hurting the last Uchiha equates to hurting his future body. Orochimaru seriously didn't want a cripple for a body.

"Sorry about that, the next one won't miss." Orochimaru said cheerfully after all.

Sasuke finally reveal his trump card in this fight and had realized Orochimaru was still playing around. Well it was a good thing after all, since to defeat a strong and arrogant person. You need to surprise them at least.

Sasuke reveals within the palm of his hands of all the ninja wire he's been placing around Orochimaru during their fight. After all what is best method to attack someone when he can easily dodge all of physical hits with ease and a wide-area attack; simple enough you just have to control his movements. Sasuke with his hands that move like a nimble puppet-master, he bind ups Orochimaru to a tree with.

With his Sharingan, Sasuke already copied that powerful Fire Release Jutsu. Now it's time for a comeback here. Sasuke steadily performs all the hand signs he just witnessed.

Orochimaru was just thinking about how he had underestimated him. Sasuke was a lot smarter than he gave credit for. Although the ninja wire that binds him was weak enough to break out of. And Sasuke was preparing all of this for this particular moment. Orochimaru just needed to reevaluate Sasuke after this fight.

" **FIRE RELEASE: FIRE DRAGON BULLET NO JUTSU!"**

Sasuke poured the remaining chakra he had into this technique and hoped to kill the Kuso Genin.

A roaring flame dragon shot out of Sasuke as Sasuke fell to his knees.

Orochimaru was debating internally whether or not to take the attack. If he takes it then Sasuke would be confident. And if he dodges, then Sasuke would be a lot paranoid.

It was much easier to mark the arrogant than the paranoid. So Orochimaru decided to openly take up the attack directly on to his body.

The burning and flaming dragon collided with Orochimaru body and exploded.

To Sakura, the entire fight was literally Sasuke defeating the evil villain with the powers of fire as a shinobi. Then Sasuke vanquish the evildoer with his fiery dragon breath. Sakura was clearly fangirling here.

Fangirls, they are annoying and useless people especially in the Shinobi world.

Of course this was only a state of mind that Sakura entered into as a subconscious act to lessen her fears and panic. Because this creepy genin tend to be extremely horrifying and her hope was carried upon on Sasuke. So basically, beside any of that, Sakura couldn't really do much beside with imagination and moral support. But Sakura at least was able to stay quiet in an attempt to not mess up Sasuke's concentrated state of mind.

On the other hand, Sasuke was heavily breathing and was on knees due to running out of a lot of his chakra. He simply couldn't fight anymore and hoped that the Kuso Genin was dead.

"Oh the great Uchiha had injured me." Orochimaru coming out of the fire with his face partially burned more like melted.

No words could come out of Sasuke or Sakura due to the shock of seeing someone coming out of the fire.

"I supposed I could leave you a gift Sasuke." Orochimaru's head or his neck literally extended so far and fast and then Orochimaru bit Sasuke's neck.

"AAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed from the pain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said with worry. Then Sakura glared at Orochimaru and said.

"You, what did you do and who are you?!"

"I simply give Sasuke a gift and now he will seek me. My name, I suppose my name is Orochimaru." Orochimaru said.

"Or-Orochimaru?!" Sakura realized it was one the three Sannin. He was famous missing-nin and traitor of Konoha. Sasuke and she were only Genin they couldn't possibly beat Jounin and especially not Orochimaru.

Orochimaru begins to flee before the Anbu finds him. It would be really annoying to fight the Anbu. Although they're fodders to him, they have a strength in numbers. Actually it's just going to be annoying fight a huge dog pile of ninjas when trying to flee from here. Orochimaru only wanted to come and mark the Uchiha and then go leave, he did not want to alert Konoha too much here, otherwise his future plan for the destruction of Konoha would be much more resisted then.

Orochimaru realized he had such a good plan on marking the Uchiha.

First use a Wind Release Jutsu to blow away the Jinchuuriki from his own team and then use six large snakes summons to occupy him primarily to maim him. Orochimaru can't really kill the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; because Akatsuki would kill Orochimaru himself if they found out he killed the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

In Orochimaru's mind, Jinchuuriki are not simply ninjas but clearly overpowered weapons. Why else would Akatsuki want them for?

Then analyze Sasuke and tries to give him a few so-called strong but not really strong Jutsus, mark him and then leave.

It was a good such plan. Then Orochimaru realizes. All six of his snakes summons that were to purpose to chase the Jinchuuriki has just died right now.

Damn Jinchuurikis. Even a Jounin would have trouble fighting those six summonses, but no the Jinchuuriki just had to go kill them all at once.

All this had to do, reaffirm that Jinchuurikis are not to be trifled with.

* * *

Meanwhile while the fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru was happening, Naruto couldn't even sleep in the hollowed tree and instead was just laying down.

In fact, Naruto was too stressed out to even bother to sleep. When he couldn't sleep, he would turn to his favorite hobby besides pranking and it was Fuinjutsu.

Naruto actually was pretty good at Fuinjutsu and usually practices it at home when he can't sleep. It was remarkably easy for him to do Fuinjutsu. It was like doing elementary math even if he was the dead-last that couldn't even do remember history right.

Fuinjutsu was pretty magical to Naruto. From making paper with ink that contain items to being explosive weapons was pretty cool.

Of course Naruto kept this a secret. Because Naruto believes that if the dead-last can do Fuinjutsu then probably everyone else can too. So he thought of it as nothing much to brag about it.

Naruto is also good at calligraphy, but he believes that calligraphy is a work of art so he doesn't write using calligraphy on his tests or papers during the academy. It was pretty much an another secret that Naruto kept that he didn't thought much out of.

After all, Naruto thought writing was writing for tests and papers, and calligraphy was simply special writing for Fuinjutsu.

He then brought out a copy of Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. In a scroll, it was fairly easy to copy the content from the forbidden scroll to an ordinary scroll. But Naruto still couldn't read it.

 **Flashback**

When Naruto stole the forbidden scroll, the scroll of sealing, Naruto actually skimmed through the scroll and couldn't understand most of it, beside Kage Bushin no jutsu and Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. He copied down the content of Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. After all a summoning mixed with Fuinjutsu sounded pretty cool.

He thought it was a good thing to write down and study later. Took him about two whole hours to copy the whole thing, and then it took him one hour to learn Kage Bushin No Jutsu.

Then there was Mizuki vs Iruka.

Mizuki telling Naruto that he was the Kyuubi nonsense, then Iruka comforting Naruto because of all the hate he got.

Then Naruto down the Kage Bushin beat down on to Mizuki, and then Iruka passed him for being awesome and made him a Genin.

Then Iruka bought him ramen.

Hmm. Ramen. So good.

 **End Flashback**

' _If only the snakes were as easy to beat as Mizuki.'_

Naruto simply couldn't understand what the Nidaime Hokage was going on about when using the Edo Tensei.

' _Why do you need a human sacrifice to bring back a dead person?'_

It was pretty redundant for a revival technique that Naruto thought it was. Although unlimited chakra and body that regenerate did sound pretty cool.

Naruto were arranging and adding modification in attempts to improve the technique.

Substitute living sacrifice with catalysts or an instrument or some sort to place of relation. Using said catalyst to replace the DNA requirement for specific summoning. It was simply a two for one method in Naruto's mind.

Unlimited chakra condition was due to the summons's body being temporarily alive and still being dead. By changing that condition to supplying chakra from the summoner to the summon ensuring there be a connection of chakra.

As a downside to this the Summon or Edo Tensei would lose the unlimited chakra condition and instead would be forced to rely on the summoner's chakra as their source of chakra.

For Naruto, this was like having an eternal Kage Bushin but an actual person would be there.

Connection to the realm of the dead requires death. So by replacing the living sacrifice condition Naruto is not just editing the Edo Tensei, but rather revising it and allowing it connect to a whole different realm.

Naruto does not know he was actually performing a technique beyond what the revival of the dead were capable of.

Naruto did not know that he was actually created a technique that connected him to the Greater Grail of an entirely different universe. The extent of how modifying the Edo Tensei result of this level to this degree did is simply mystifying.

Naruto is known to be unpredictable. But this is beyond expectation.

For example: Due to the usage of the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, Zelretch created a connection with the entire multiverse at once with parallels and alternates.

If Senju Tobirama was born in the same universe as Zelretch, then he would simply be considered as a fake user of the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel. The origin of the technique Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei somehow relates to the Materialization of the soul. In the end, it was a only method that went near the Third Magic and lack the possibility of reaching that level.

The basis of the Third Magic and the construct of the usage of Second Magic allow the creation of the Holy Grail War to happen.

Senju Tobirama could only realize a minor aspect of Third Magic when he created the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. The origin of infinite chakra relates to that aspect. Temporarily moving a dead soul from the afterlife into a living construct that can be used a puppet.

How can True Magic be relevant in a Shinobi-filled world?

Well isn't it obvious. True Magic is in relation to the origin and existence of the world. There will always exist in some form in all of these existing universe whether they are parallel or alternative universes. They can also be named different. Some people may call them magic, power of god, but most of the time they are undiscovered in most universes.

Now Naruto has finished all his finish making all his modification. Now time to implement it.

The revised Edo Tensei seems to have two parts into it as Naruto could tell:

1\. Stabilized the containment then establish the connection between this world and the realm of the summoning.

2\. Perform the actual summoning.

Naruto placed his left hand onto the spread out ordinary scroll that contained the revised Edo Tensei. He then infuses his chakra onto to the scroll specifically the main containment area.

By doing so, he can establish that he would use his chakra to maintain the selected summon rather than a living sacrifice. Of course it's not selected since no DNA is being used.

Randomized summon could lead to many possibilities especially summoning someone back from the dead.

Stabilizing is complete and now to establish connection.

Catalyst can be many things, but the catalyst Naruto is using is his chakra as well. As far as Naruto knows everyone has chakra and each and everyone has their own chakra signature. Therefore, the one he summoned would be related to his chakra signature meaning that it possible for him to summon his parents or ancestors as he believed, because a person's chakra originated from one's parent. Unfortunately, Naruto is very much wrong about this speculation.

Using chakra as a catalyst is more of a substitute for the user's personality as one's chakra is personified by their actual personality. Therefore, Naruto is actually summoning something that is more compatible with his personality.

Unknown to Naruto in this connection process, that Naruto is connecting to the Greater Grail which then rerouted to connection of the Throne of Heroes. Allowing Naruto to summon a Servant that is most compatible and yet incompatible with Naruto. Due to the fact that Naruto's chakra is unique to himself that the Greater Grail has to dissect and recreate a complete opposite energy component of Naruto's chakra to connect to the Throne of Heroes. Otherwise the connection would result back to Naruto himself originally.

The Greater Grail is nonetheless a Grail that can be used in Holy Grail War. It is recognizing Naruto as a Master which should have been impossible because Naruto was technically from a different universe, but somehow made possible. It is due to the fact that the Greater Grail is was a gateway that allows connection to the Root.

Therefore, it is also being used, because simply put that the Holy Grail War does not simply fight over for just the Greater Grail. The Greater Grail after all was just one of the two required grails that was required for a Holy Grail War. The Lesser Grail would still no doubt be required.

As the Lesser Grail is containment that stores all the fallen Heroic Spirits and uses that magical energy to summon the Greater Grail then in essence become a device that has the power to grant wishes.

Because of this odd connection, the Greater Grail had no choice but to simply make the caster of this "Edo Tensei" technique into a Master.

Although what is even more bizarre is that this Greater Grail that Naruto has connected to within in a different universe has been dismantled already.

Naruto after completing the first step, he then felt a burning and stinging sensation onto his left hand. Naruto watch as a red tattoo simply appeared on his left hand. The tattoo was in the shape of a three-prong kunai. Naruto had no idea why that had appeared then he heard a stoic but feminine voice.

" **Command Seal has been given. Master Status has been determined."**

' _The hell a command seal and what do you mean by Master.'_

Naruto had little answers and more questions as of now. Maybe it's an Edo Tensei or Summoning thing. Never heard about it, then again never used these techniques before either.

According to the original Edo Tensei as Naruto tries to recall, that the summoner got to slap his/her hand down to the ground to perform the summon. For Naruto, since he mainly did modification on an ordinary scroll. Why not slap my slap my hand down on to the scroll?

There was an already stabilizing formula. Even though this is a summoning, this is also a work of Fuinjutsu as well.

Fuinjutsu tends to need the stabilizing matrix to allow it go smoothly to begin with. Otherwise everything explodes usually.

Originally, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei requires hand signs but in this case of modified Edo Tensei. Naruto's personal matrix that allowed stabilization process substituted for the hand signs process. After all, Fuinjutsu utilize matrixes for stabilization as Ninjutsu requires hand signs for stabilization. Since Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei is literally a technique that is created with Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu.

" **KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI!" (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!)**

As Naruto slapped his hand down on to the scroll, then he realizes that the all the black lettering in the scroll suddenly all turned red. Flames seem to spew out of it.

Naruto quickly drag his hand away from the scroll and move away. For Naruto, he was watching a mystical process that was about to occur. Bringing back the dead sounded too cool for him.

Naruto took a glance at his left hand and noticed his left hand and notice the red mark seems to be glowing crimson red. Naruto then realizes since it is a randomized summon from the dead.

Naruto crosses his fingers and begin to think.

' _Come on Yondaime Hokage.'_

The scroll then burst into flames as the lettering of seals seems to flowing out and creating a glowing red circle.

' _Come on Yondaime Hokage.'_

The circle then formed a star inside it. It was a full and beautiful circle that looked very pretty and amazingly cool. The red coloring seems to have flashed even higher than before.

' _Better be Yondaime Hokage. Otherwise my luck is pretty shit.'_

Then Naruto felt a huge pull on his chakra coming from the circle itself. It seems to be reestablishing the collection. Then it drags quite a bit of his chakra into the circle.

Naruto felt as if he performed a hundred Kage Bushins. Naruto had sweat over his forehead, because he was so exhausted already.

' _Come on Yondaime Hokage.'_

A bright flash of red shined appeared from the circle. Temporarily, blinding Naruto for a moment and forcing him to cover his eyes.

Once he opened them he saw.

The beautiful red light fading away and he noticed a woman in a light pink kimono with a reddish-pink hakama. She possesses a Katana in its red sheath on her waist. The most noteworthy feature of her was her pale gold eyes and pale blond hair. She was clearly a very attractive person.

Naruto could only quickly think.

' _This was definitely not the Yondaime Hokage.'_

The woman in front of him said:

"I am Saber; your Servant I suppose. I come in response to your summoning. I ask you…

Are you my Master?"

Naruto was unable to speak but then he realized.

"What's a Saber?" Naruto voiced his thought.

Saber took a step to the side and begins to stare at Naruto as she begins to think if her master was idiot, but there's a higher probability that it was a joke to begin with. After all, one does not simply summon Heroic Spirit under the Holy Grail War unless the one has at least have some form of knowledge.

"Well Master, jokes aside. We should at least prepare for the Holy Grail War."

"Hold on a minute, what do you mean by Holy Grail and War?" Naruto said with surprise.

"You're still joking right…" Saber said while her head had a sweat drop roll off the back of her head.

"No I'm not. You see I don't know what's going on here with you or with this holy grail thing war or whatever it is." Naruto said bluntly with his arms crossed.

Then Naruto heard the leaves rustling. These weren't simple leaves rustling, because they were quite loud as if there were large animals moving across the trees in Naruto's surrounding. Then Naruto hear loud snakes hissing around.

SHIT!

"SABER! We're leaving now let's go." Naruto said in rush as he tries to pull Saber's arm.

"Master, I think you're overreacting here. I sense no threating enemy in our surroundings. Furthermore, we should at discuss about our situation for the Holy Grail War." Saber responded as she pulls her arm away from her Master's grasp.

' _Saber you're an idiot. You're telling me six giants snakes aren't frightening. Beside, I'm the one supporting you with chakra and right now I'm very low on chakra right now.'_

Naruto thought to speak aloud of those thoughts, but dismiss that thought as he remembered that if you want to persuade some people you need to at least make them satisfied first.

"Saber I think we need to hold this talk about the Holy Grail War for another time. Maybe when it's all safe and secure. Then we talk about it." Naruto said calmly while withholding with his rash thoughts.

"How quite perceptive of you Master." Saber commented and then said. "Alright Master, we will have our 'Talk' about the Holy Grail War later."

Then all six snakes with their enormous bodies completely surrounded both Naruto and Saber. Their eyes were clearly showing their predator nature by releasing an intense glare. Their fangs were glistening with their saliva. Their bodies were ready to lunge upon the human duo once they begin to move.

It was after all the predator's instinct to wait for the prey to move first so that the predator can predict and corner its prey.

Naruto in response to noticing these snakes' actions, cross both of his index fingers and was about perform his Kage Bushin no Jutsu after he finish gathering his chakra.

"Saber, I'm going to distract them. Once they're distracted, we'll run away okay?" Naruto said out loud quickly.

But to Naruto's surprise, Saber literally pull away one of Naruto's arms and made Naruto lose control of all the chakra Naruto just gathered.

Then Naruto begin to stare Saber's beautiful face and saw that Saber had a frown on her face.

"Master, you shouldn't underestimate me that much. These familiars are just so and so." Saber said that with a tone that bears overwhelming confidence. Perhaps arrogance would be a fitting word for her words that she had spoken.

Saber immediately took a step a back from Naruto as if she were preparing to make room for her surroundings.

Naruto couldn't say anything, because he was gasping from seeing all six snakes leaping toward Saber who had just recently made a movement.

All the Snakes were hissing, the leaves were rustling, the wind was moving. Then this loud yet powerful sound was made.

Whoosh.

Saber drawn her Katana from her Katana's sheath. When the blade was drawn, it just sharply cut through the air.

As the Snakes approaches near Saber. Saber just swing her Katana around in quite the simplest fashion of swordplay.

Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh.

Each swing was quite simple but yet quite beautiful in Naruto's eyes. Naruto was no sword expert, but from the swings he saw he noticed that these sword swings were filled no intent at all. As if the swings were swings that people to use to practice with.

Then Saber simply blurred out of Naruto's vision. As if she was a ghost.

A second later, she appeared in the same spot. But Naruto noticed that in the surroundings, no more sounds were being made. The loud hissing vanished so did the rustling leaves and more importantly the wind stopped.

From this exact moment, Naruto literally moved his head extremely fast so that he can see the ferocious eyes of one of the snakes.

He then saw it.

The ferocious eyes that the snake used to once have. Were no longer there, but they were replaced by eyes that were filled with emptiness. Just from eyes alone, Naruto could simply tell that this snake was no longer a living animal, but instead a carcass.

Then Naruto begin to look at the body of that one snake whose eyes Naruto have been staring at. As Naruto stared at the body. Many red lines begin to appear on the body.

Then blood begin spurting out of these Snake's bodies. These lines were like the lines of death. It was so clear to Naruto that these red lines were actually wounds from Saber's attacks.

In just a few more seconds, the Snake were beginning to fall into pieces onto the ground. Naruto gasped in shock because he didn't see blood flowing out first but rather body parts first.

Naruto looked back at Saber and saw that she had a smile. Then Naruto realized he still have quite the shocked expression on his face.

"So Master, you should know that I, your Servant Saber, is your greatest tool at your disposal to win the Holy Grail War."

Naruto simply fall on his butt onto the grass beneath him.

* * *

 **(A/Ns): I was a bit inspired by Fate Impure World, and saw how much possibility and things that it can be done with Naruto here especially in the canon timeline. Sakura Saber just somehow feels more qualified than the other sabers in the Naruto world.**

 **Sakura Saber's Personality: She wishes to commit to the Holy Grail "to fight till the bitter end" because during in her lifetime, she wasn't able to meet her Shinsengumi compatriots on the last battlefield due to her illness. A noble and traditional samurai.**

 **(Sakura Saber's Stats) Lots of info came from the Type-Moon Wiki.**

 **Class:** Saber

 **Master:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **True Name:** Okita Souji

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height/Weight:** 158cm/45kg

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Strength:** C

 **Endurance:** E

 **Agility:** A+

 **Mana:** E

 **Luck:** D

 **Noble Phantasm:** C

 **Class Skills:**

 **-Magic resistance:** E

Cannot cancel spells, but magic damage is reduced somewhat. This is due to the fact that she had lived in the Bakumatsu era and mage craft isn't that developed in that era.

 **-Riding:** E

She had only ridden horses. So only horses can she rides properly.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **-Eye of the Mind (False):** A

This is a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience. The ability grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions. Calm analysis of battle conditions and can use this ability to gauge an opponent easily after crossing attacks a few times.

 **-Weak Constitution:** A

A weakness struck by the nature of frail health. Saber is accompanied by the risk of sudden status drop at any time of every action. The probability of risk is not high but when it is invoked in combat, it is immense. This was due to Saber having tuberculosis in her past life.

 **-Reduced Earth:** B

Reduced Earth is a technique to cut down the distance between opponents instantly. Many martial arts masters have pursued the extremity of Step Movements in martial arts. Rather than a simply quickness, there are numerous phenomena that are connected with each other and are completed with walking, body movement, Breathing, and blind spot.

 **Noble Phantasm(s):**

 **Lightless, Three-Stage Thrust:** N/A, Anti-Unit, Personal Skill

Concealed Sword: Lightness, Three Stage Thrust- is an Anti-Unit Demonic Sword skill technique, of the extraordinary genius swordsman Okita Souji. Consisting of a **First Thrust** , **Second Thrust** , and **Third Thrust** , it is a concealed sword that is produced by transcendent technique and speed from the stance of **Hira-Seigan** (Turning the Edge Sideways and Aiming at the Eye). Rather than "almost simultaneously," the thrusts occur "all at the same time." For an instant, the unleashed First Thrust was blocked, the Second Thrust and Third Thrust "exist at the same time" and "same position". Even if the First Thrust was blocked, the Second Thrust and Third Thrust would be at the same position and break through. The contradiction this causes creates a localized breakdown in causality at the point of the sword, making it virtually impossible to protect against this technique. Because of the resulting collapse of casual relationships, it is a technique that surpasses the simple destruction of material things; it is similar to Sasaki Kojiro's Tsubame-Gaeshi.

 **Coat of Oaths:** C, Anti-Unit (Self)

It is the official uniform worn by members of the Shinsengumi force in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu period. It was notable at its time for having a pale blue-green color and white triangle design that stood from the normal browns, blacks and greys of warrior clothing of the period.

 **Flag of Sincerity:** B, Anti-Army

It is the Shinsengumi troop flag with Japanese kanji "sincerity" inscribed on it. Once this flag is raised, the Shinsengumi troops are summoned within a certain range of the flag. Each of the squad members is an independent Servant, they do not have Noble Phantasms, and their combat capability is far from their best. Each of the squad members has an E rank "Independent Action" skill, the absence of a master limiting their activity to a short period of time. Sakura Saber can only summon about 1-200 people even though they're just as strong as average samurais.


End file.
